The cavity of a conventional continuous casting mold includes opposed water-cooled broad faceplates that are disposed in fixed position, and opposed water-cooled narrow faceplates positioned between the broad faceplates and coupled by shafts to motors for adjusting both the width of the cavity and angle of taper of the cavity during operation of the mold. During set-up of the mold cavity, it is necessary to measure and/or adjust the initial or home position of each of the narrow faceplates. This function is currently accomplished employing a mechanical arrangement having manual adjustment knobs, a sight glass for determining when the reference position of the device is vertical, and one or more dial indicators for measuring taper angle. The device is difficult to manipulate, and is characterized by substantially less than desired accuracy.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a gauge for measuring narrow faceplate taper in a continuous casting mold cavity that is economical to fabricate, that is easy to use by relatively unskilled personnel, and that provides for electrical measurement and display of narrow faceplate taper. Another object of the present invention is to provide a gauge of the described character that is adapted for use in conjunction with continuous casting mold cavities of differing dimension, and/or that displays mold taper as a function of overall cavity length.
A continuous casting mold cavity narrow faceplate taper gauge in accordance with the present invention includes a mounting bracket having a first portion for engaging a narrow faceplate of a continuous casting mold cavity and a second portion having a surface disposed at an angle to true horizontal that varies as a function of angle of the faceplate engaged by the first portion. An inclinometer is disposed on the surface of the second portion for providing an electrical signal that varies as a function of angle of the surface to true horizontal. An electronic display is responsive to such electrical signal for indicating taper angle of the faceplate engaged by the bracket.
Three spaced abutment feet are mounted on the first portion of the bracket for engaging the narrow faceplate so as to place the first portion of the bracket in a plane parallel to the faceplate. The inclinometer is so disposed on the second portion of the bracket as to provide the electrical measurement signal as a function of departure from true horizontal of an axis of the inclinometer perpendicular to the plane of the abutment feet. Preferably, the inclinometer provides the measurement signal substantially independently of angle in a direction parallel to the plane of the abutment feet. A suction cup is disposed within the array of feet for releasably fastening the bracket on the narrow faceplate of the mold cavity. The suction cup is coupled to a manually operated vacuum pump, which insures that the three abutment feet are securely held against the narrow faceplate. The display electronics in the preferred embodiment of the invention displays faceplate taper as a function of total cavity length, and an operator switch is provided for inputting different cavity lengths to the display electronics.